The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet system printer and, more particularly, to an assembly to provide lustrous printing in the recording apparatus.
In order to enhance the visibility or contrast of printed symbols, there has been proposed one method in an offset printing, wherein a lustrous surface is formed during pressure transcription operation. In this method, the entire surface of the printed sheet is glossed.
Generally, in various kinds of recording apparatus such as wire dot printers, thermal printers, electrostatic recording apparatus and ink jet system printers, it is desirable that the printed symbols are glossed without glossing the printed sheet in order to enhance the visibility or contrast.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to enhance the visibility or contrast of printed symbols in a recording apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide lustrous printing in a recording apparatus.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent form the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a heat ray source is provided for heating a record receiving material surface on which desired symbols have been printed with properly colored heat ray absorbing material such as ink, whereby the printed symbols are pre-heated. Thereafter, the record receiving material is driven to travel through a roller assembly which includes a roller impregnated with luster such as wax, said impregnated roller being brought into contact with the printed and pre-heated record receiving material surface. The luster contained within the impregnated roller is attached to the printed symbols since they are pre-heated by the heat ray source, whereby lustrous printing is formed.
In the present system, only the printed symbols are glossed without glossing the record receiving material surface where the symbols are not printed, because the symbols are printed with the heat ray absorbing material and, hence, the printed symbol portion bears a temperature higher than the non-printed section after passing under the heat ray source. Accordingly, the visibility of the printed symbols is remarkably enhanced.